Part of the Family
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Lisa notices Mitch is puling away from the Family, so goes over to talk to him. (Mitch did not leave in 1018 for the point of this story)


Lisa was finishing off washing the dishes the family had used for lunch. It was 3 days after the baby had been born and everyone was still obsessing over her. Jack walked into the kitchen, "Hey, do you want any help?" He asked.

"No, it's fine. I'm nearly done here, anyway. You go and fuss over your great granddaughter, GG," She teased.

Jack laughed, "Okay, if you insist." He said as he walked back through into the lounge.

Lisa listened to the family having fun in the living room. Even though her and Jack had been married for almost three years, she still sometimes felt like she wasn't fully part of the family.

As she finished up putting the dishes in the drainer, she happened to look out the window and see Mitch pottering about by the barn, supposedly mucking out the stables. She had noticed that there had been some tension in the air recently with Lou and Mitch, which she put down to Peter extending his stay to spend some more time with the girls. With Peter being around, it meant that Mitch had always said no to coming to the house to eat with the family, he hadn't want to make it awkward for anyone, so just stayed away. She put down the tea towel and grabbed some bread, butter and some ham to make him a couple of sandwiches, knowing that he wouldn't have eaten since work started this morning. While she was making the sandwiches, she heard the family all make a fuss over the new arrival. She smiled, recalling the same when Katie was born, everyone was making a fuss over her and it was a time where the whole family were together. She finished making the sandwiches and put the knife in the sink. She grabbed a flask and filled it with some coffee and quickly left the house.

Mitch had just started mucking out the first stable when he was interrupted by Lisa, "Hey, I bought you some lunch over," She said, laying the sandwiches on the hay bale.

"Oh thanks, Lisa, I really appreciate it. But I got to get these stables mucked out," He replied, shovelling the hay into the wheelbarrow.

"No, you need to sit down and eat. I'll muck out for a while. You're going to run yourself down the way you are going. Why didn't you come for lunch?" Lisa asked, taking the shovel from him.

"I can't let you do that, it's my job. I'm the _ranch hand_ ," He replied, "I need to keep this place sorted because it's my job. I had a lot to do today, so that's why I didn't come in for lunch."

"I don't care if it's 'your job'," She mimicked his speech, "You need a break, too. So, has my husband _really_ been running you down with all this work? Because you haven't been to lunch once this past week, or dinner. Do I need to have a word with him and remind him about the labour laws?"

Mitch laughed, "No, nothing like that. It's just I don't want to tread on anyone's toes," He replied putting down the shovel and walking out of the stable.

"Anyone meaning Peter, right?" Lisa asked.

"No…" he lied, but Lisa's face looked like she knew she wasn't buying it, "Okay, yes."

"You really shouldn't worry about him, he and Lou are long over. You know that, right?" Lisa asked.

"Well, yeah… but it just doesn't feel right. Me being there and all," he replied taking a bite of his sandwich.

Lisa laughed and grabbed the shovel, "Tell me about it."

"What? You and Jack have been together for ages, right? What do you mean 'tell me about it'?" He asked.

Lisa sighed, and put down the shovel, "Well, for a very long time, even after me and Jack got married, I never really felt like part of the family. I know, it sounds strange, but I was never around for the big things in the past, and to be honest, I never felt accepted. I used to try so hard for the girls to accept me, especially Lou, I even… maybe put her in touch with a friends' son… or put him in touch with her… and he ended up being…" She started but Mitch interrupted her.

"Yeah, Peter. I have heard all about that story," He laughed, "She also told me all about how you got her back into the online dating game after they split up."

"Yeah, I kind of did!" Lisa laughed, "So she actually has me to thank about you being here."

"Yeah, I guess she does!" Mitch joked, "I still don't see why you don't feel part of the family though, everyone loves you."

"They didn't at first, me and Lou have butted heads more than I care to remember. It is extremely hard to be accepted by this family, ask Peter – okay, maybe don't ask him… But ask Ty, he knows how hard it is, although, Jack always did have a soft spot for him so I'm not surprised he was 'allowed' to stay…" She said, "But seriously, you have a right to be over there with us eating lunch and dinner, and spending time with the family."

"I know. I just really don't feel like I belong there. I know that Lou and Peter have got divorced but it's just hard for me to feel like I deserve to be there. Especially with Tim, he still gives me a hard time because he thinks that I'm not good enough for Lou. Most of the times I agree, I just feel that I'm 'just a ranch hand', well I am just a ranch hand. Peter is this big oil guy and is just better suited for Lou's 'type'…" Mitch sighed.

"I don't believe that for one minute. Lou is extremely lucky to have a guy like you. You know what? These past couple of years have been extremely hard on Lou, and I can hand on heart say, I haven't seen her as happy as she is with you, in years. You have helped her overcome so many demons and problems. Another thing, the kids like you, and that's always a good sign," she explained, "Honestly Mitch, I reckon most of the people in that house would prefer you in there to Peter… It's really awkward sometimes. I think you being there would actually show him that you and Lou are together and that he can't worm his way back in – which he will carry on continuing to do."

"Lou was talking to me after the baby was born and told me that he tried to manipulate her and buy into that Maggie's deal with her, but she told me that after talking to you she thought that it wasn't worth it. She didn't want to string Peter along – but at the same time didn't want to give the girls the wrong impression. Ever since then I just felt kinda… awkward about it all because I feel like he would blame me… I know it's stupid, but at the end of the day I am _just a ranch hand_ …" Mitch sighed as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Don't say that. You are not ' _just a ranch hand',_ " Lisa quoted, "you are an ex service man who has served for our country. That is one incredible achievement. Don't you ever out yourself down like that. You deserve to be in that house, with _your_ girlfriend and not out here doing work on your own. Come on, let's go back inside, I'm sure Lou will be happy to see you." She suggested.

"What about the chores?" He asked, "I got to get them done, and we are short of people now Amy has had the baby."

"Georgie can do them, I'm sure she will be up for earning a few dollars on the side, curtesy of her kind-of grandma," she joked, "Plus she likes helping out so I'm sure she will be okay with it."

"Are you sure?" He asked, standing up.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure Lou would love to have you there. Besides, it'll be worth it to see the smug smile wipe off of Peters face when you walk in," she laughed.

Mitch laughed and followed her over the yard and up the steps.

* * *

Lisa opened the door and took off her coat, "Here let me take your plate while you take off yours."

"Thank you," he replied, passing the plate.

Lisa walked into the kitchen and put the plate in the sink, "Hey, look who I found outside. He was still doing the stables, but I thought Georgie might want to do them," she said to Lou and Georgie, who were both washing up.

"Really? Do I have to?" Georgie groaned.

"There's twenty in it for ya," Lisa replied and everyone laughed.

Georgie looked up and smiled, "Okay… Yeah guys I'm going to go and do the mucking out. It's not fair for Mitch to be doing it all the time! Bye!" She said, going into the utility room and putting her boots on.

"Hey," Lou said, putting down the tea towel, "How come you didn't come in for some lunch?"

"I'll leave you both too it," Lisa said, "Is everyone through there fussing over the baby?"

"Yeah, they are. Thanks, Lisa," Lou replied as Lisa walked through.

"I just didn't want to step on anybody's toes. I'm not exactly the most popular person in this family," he replied, sitting down.

"Yeah, but you're popular with most of them. Just ignore my dad – and Peter. I'd like you to be here with us more often," she replied, putting her arms around his neck.

"Really?" Mitch asked, feeling a bit foolish for being insecure.

"Really." Lou replied, leaning in for a kiss.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Katie yelled as she ran through to the kitchen, causing Lou to pull away.

"What, Katie?" She asked as the excited little 5-year-old ran over to her.

"Daddy said he would take me to see Pogie!" She replied, excitedly, "HI MITCH! What are you doing?"

"I'm just here to see your mom, I hope you have fun with your dad!" He replied.

"Is that because you're... you're in a relation-ship?" She asked, just as she asked, Peter and Lisa walked in.

"Yeah, it is, kiddo. Why don't you go and get ready to see Pogie, okay? I might see you later tonight," He replied, not realising Peter had walked in behind them.

"Yeah, okay, are you coming for dinner?" The excited girl shouted through while finding her boots.

Mitch went to turn around and caught sight of Peter, and Lisa behind him, "Er…"

"Yes, he is coming for dinner, Katie!" Lisa shouted through, "If that's okay with you?"

"Yes! Now hurry up daddy! I want to go and see Pogie!" Katie shouted to Peter, who was getting his coat on trying to look happy. He wasn't best pleased that his now ex-wife now had a boyfriend, who his kids knew and liked.

"Hey Peter," Mitch said.

"Mitch," Peter nodded and opened the door, "Are you ready Katie?"

"Make sure you put your hat on, Katie! It's getting cold out!" Lou said as she saw that her daughter only had her coat on.

Katie grabbed her hat and put it on and ran out the door, with Peter following behind.

"Wow… okay, that was…" Mitch started.

"Awkward?" Lou replied.

"Yeah! I wouldn't have said that if I knew he was standing behind me, like about us being in a relationship!" He groaned.

"Well, I for one think that was hilarious, and it was totally worth it seeing the smugness wiped right off of his face," Lisa said smiling, as she was grabbing a water from the fridge and walking back through to the living room,

Lou looked confused at Mitch's grin, "What was that about?"

Mitch gave her a kiss, "It's a long story. Lisa just gave me some advice."

"What _kind_ of advice?" She asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he replied, giving her another kiss, "Now lets go through so I can annoy Tim."

"What has Lisa done to you?!" Lou laughed, "It's like you're a changed man!"

"Like I say, she just gave me some advice," he replied, standing up. Lou shook her head and lead her through to the lounge, where Ty, Amy, Jack, Lisa and Tim were all sat admiring the baby. As they walked in, everyone looked up and Tim didn't look best pleased.

"Hey, we're going out somewhere, but we will be back for dinner," Lou said, after reading the look on Tim's face.

"Alright, we will see you later," Lisa said, "Have fun!"

"We will!" Lou replied.

Lou and Mitch went into the kitchen, while Lou got her shoes on Mitch grabbed his coat, "Okay, what was all that about?"

"Well dad looked like he was going to go off on a rant any second, so I just panicked!" Lou laughed.

"So, where are we going then?" He asked, as he opened the door.

"Well, what about your trailer? I'm sure there won't be anyone there to be judgemental … plus we can spend some much-needed time together," she replied, as they walked out the house.

Mitch smirked, "I like the sound of that, your truck? Or mine?" He asked jokingly.

"Yours. It's closer," Lou said. Mitch took the keys out of his pocket and they both got in his truck and drove off.

* * *

Lisa stood at the kitchen window, watching the pair drive off. Jack came up behind her and laughed, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you've been meddling again…"

Lisa turned around, with a fake shocked expression, "Me? Meddling? I have no idea what you're talking about, Jack," she replied, looking back out the window. Her phone buzzed and Jack grabbed it from the side and handed it to her, "Oh, it's from Lou," She said as she opened the text and read it. ' _Thank you, for whatever you have said to Mitch. You've really made our situation a lot better. See you tonight x'._ She smiled, thinking about how much happier Lou had seemed in the last 10 minutes than she had done all day. It was moments like this, where she really did feel part of the family.


End file.
